roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Commando
Not to be confused with the Commando or Golden Scout. Description The Golden Commando was added as an April Fools joke on April 1st. However, being a prank, it could not actually be obtained. When trying to purchase it, an error message would pop up with the content being "trololol". The Golden Commando was claimed to be free, costing "FREEEE" credits, having infinite damage and a huge range. It was also said that it could be placed anywhere. The August 10, 2019 update allowed the Golden Commando to be purchasable at 250 wins for 8,500 credits. At Level 1, the Golden Commando has a DPS of 20. Appearance The Commando is a unit with a Golden Paintball Mask, golden suit, a black mini-gun and golden arms. Upgrades RANGE ($10) * Gives the Golden Commando more range. * Sell price changes to $2350. * Added cosmetics: Black stripes on arms. SEE HIDDENS ($1200) * Allows the Golden Commando to detect Hiddens * Increases the range of the Golden Commando. * Sell price changes to $2950. * Added cosmetics: The Golden Commando now wears goggles. MORE GOLD ($6900) * Increases damage from 2 to 5 (+3) (50 DPS). * Sell price changes to $6400. * Added cosmetics: Minigun replaced by turret, gold armor, black cape. GOLDEN LASERS CANNONS PEW ($66500) * Increases damage from 5 to 16 (+11) (240 DPS). * Sell price changes to $39650. * Increases range. * Added cosmetics: The Golden Commando is now on a yellow-black electric stand, and a halo. Golden Commando gets an electric particle effect. Trivia * The Golden Commando was added as an April Fool's joke. * The Golden Commando is abbreviated as "Gldn Commando" in its label. * The Golden Commando update was not mentioned in the update log when it was first added. * The Golden Commando has the cheapest level 1 upgrade price, at $10. * Planet3arth has announced that if he wins the Bloxies award, he would sell Golden Commando for the price of 50,000 Credits for a limited time. However, the game did not win the Bloxies. * The placing sound of the Golden Commando can be heard when players exit the game. * The "MORE GOLD" upgrade used to be named "IDK". The content of the upgrade is not changed. * The Golden Commando was made available for purchase on 10 August, 2019. It has been confirmed that it will stay in the shop. Update History * (4/1/18) Added "Super Cool Tower" * (4/2/18) Removed "Super Cool Tower" * (9/22/18) Golden Commando confirmed to be added to the game as an exclusive tower. * (9/24/18) Golden Commando level 5 revamped, no longer has infinite range. * (11/19/18) Golden Commando is now equipable and unequipable like all other towers. It is now an no longer exclusive and is accessible via tournaments on the Tower Battles Community Discord. * (11/29/18) Golden Commando level 4 and 5 price increased. Lvl 5 Golden Commando now has wings * (2/10/19) Level 4 Golden Commando arms fixed * (8/10/19) Golden Commando becomes purchasable for 8,500 credits, and requires 250 Trophies to unlock. * (8/11-18/19) Golden Commando level 5 damage reduced from 20 to 16. Media File:Screenshot_139.png|Golden Commando initial release image in April Fools File:Unknown_(1).png|An equippable Golden Commando Category:Towers Category:Single Category:April Fools 2018